Bakugan : Before Time Runs Out
Bakugan : Before Time Runs Out is a spin-off story for Bakugan : Galactic Seraphim. It happened before and during the Bakugan Series at the same time. The story happened in Crystal Dimension. Introduction Setting The story set on by telling the past of Juné prior the the events of Bakugan Galactic Seraphim. The story is split to four arcs with the first two arcs known to be the "Prior Story Arc" (事前篇) that happened before the series while the last two arcs known to be the "During Story Arc" (事中篇) which happened during the series. The story revealed how she encountered few of the children which she adopted in Bakugan Galactic Seraphim, and mostly how the company known as DEM suddenly being destroyed as they were known as the threat back then. Characters :Note: Only the '''Bold' names are original characters in this wiki.'' *'Juné Ryuhane' *'Roma Ryuhane' *Haos and Darkus Leonidas *Genesis Dragonoid *Elliot Baldwin Woodman *Karen Nora Mathers *Mana Takamiya *Kotori Itsuka *General Boot *Reine Murasame *Kyouhei Kannazuki *Elfnein *Carol Malus Dienheim *Yoshino Antagonists *Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott *Ellen Mira Mathers *Artemisia Bell Ashcroft *Devourers Summary First Arc The story starts from 22 years before the events of Bakugan Galactic Seraphim. It stated the assasination of her parents was a fail due they were helped by her father's friend. Ever since that day, they never come back to their hometown. Then her father started a company and built a secret place for them to live peacefully from any conclusions of between people and wars. That is also the year when Juné was born. 5 years later, she was caught in an assassination. She luckily was survived but she was serious injured and lost her left eye. She found herself waking up on a bed in the hospital and realized it was already a week since the incident.One day, she heard a voice that asked her　―　「Then shall I give you the answer which you seek for, young girl?」 Juné was already in a strange place before she knew and an enormous figure appeared in front of her. The figure was named Genesis Dragonoid, he is the one who called her to ≪Eden≫ for revealed her identity and next is asking her a favor. Juné was confused due the sudden identity she had but she soon accepts Genesis's favor. He transported themselves to Doom Dimension where they witnessed the cursed birth of a twin dragons. Genesis tried to calm down the twin dragons but they escaped to another world through a portal. Genesis takes action of transporting back Juné to her world and wishes her good luck. Later, she was back to her home and suddenly a strong light in the sky, and then two spheres fell down from the sky. They talked and introduced they were called as bakugans. The bakugans are a twin known as Haos Leonidas and Darkus Leonidas. They and Juné conversed and knew they were trying to attack other bakugans because of their cursed birth in the Doom Dimension. However, Juné's words managed to snap them out into senses and now they're living with her in Earth. One day, Genesis summoned her and Leonidas to ≪Eden≫ again. This time, Genesis praised her and was impressed by her great action and said that she has fulfills his favor. Genesis then suggested that Juné to be their partner but due the curses they bear, ― If either of them died, the others will died too. Even knowing the risk, Juné still insists of becoming Leonidas' partner which the contract were officially created. After that, Juné thinks for a night and discussed with Leonidas them. By borrowing the power of Genesis, they take a journey to a neighboring world, which is the Magic World suggested by Genesis. Second Arc Third Arc Keywords *Savior Jewish Trivia Category:Fictions Category:Bakugan Series Category:Spin-off Fictions Category:Bakugan : Before Time Runs Out Category:Crystal Dimension